Naruto dans Le Monde
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Melange de Naruto et .hacksign . Des pierres mysterieuses, une jeune femme etrange... une nouvelle aventure pour l'equipe de Kakashi! Terminée!
1. Morganna première partie

Chapitre 1: Morganna (première partie)

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient là depuis très tôt dans la matinée. Leur sensei leur avait demandé de le rejoindre en dehors de la ville très tôt le matin. Évidemment, il n'était pas encore là.  
Sakura: La prochaine fois, nous devrions arriver douze heures après l'heure qu'il nous a demandé.  
Naruto: Je peux pas croire qu'il nous ait encore fait le coup!  
Sasuke: C'était prévisible, il est toujours en retard.  
Naruto: _Commence à frapper un arbre tellement il est fâché._ Je vais le tuer s'il continue!  
Sakura: Calme-toi, Naruto! Massacrer cet arbre ne fera pas changer notre sensei!  
Sakura intérieure: _En colère. _Moi, je vais littéralement le massacrer lentement pour le faire souffrir!  
Naruto: Je sais, mais c'est que j'avais tellement peur d'arriver en retard, que j'ai oublié de déjeuner!  
Sasuke et Sakura: --' Typiquement Naruto...  
Kakashi: _Arrive tout à coup._ ' Désolé, mon réveil n'a pas sonné.  
Sakura et Naruto: _Très fâchés. _C'est ce que vous nous avez dit toutes les autres fois!  
Kakashi: ' Je sais, mais apparemment, chaque fois que je vous donne rendez-vous, mon réveil tombe en panne.  
Naruto: C'est peut-être parce qu'il serait temps d'en acheter un autre, Kakashi-sensei...  
Sasuke: Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous nous voir aussi tôt, sensei?  
Kakashi: Ah! Oui! La raison pour laquelle je vous ai donné rendez-vous en dehors du village...euh...  
Sakura et Naruto: --' Ne me dit pas qu'il a oublié...  
Sakura intérieure: Je vais le trucider s'il a oublié!  
Kakashi: Je m'en souviens! J'ai un truc à vous montrer. _Sort une sorte de pierre bizarre d'une de ses poches._  
Naruto: Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Sakura: C'est magnifique!  
Sasuke: ...  
Kakashi: En fait...je ne sais pas moi-même de quoi il s'agit.  
Les trois jeunes: --' Il fallait s'y attendre...  
Sakura: Alors pourquoi nous avoir demandé de se rejoindre en dehors du village?  
Kakashi: Je voulais partir le plus rapidement possible.  
Les jeunes: Oo' Partir où? Et pourquoi?  
Kakashi: Voir un des petits-fils de l'ami de l'arrière grand-père de l'oncle...  
Sasuke: --' _L'interrompant._ Et en bref?  
Kakashi: Cette personne est un spécialiste des pierres, il pourra peut-être nous dire de quoi il s'agit.  
Naruto: OO' Nous allons voir un type seulement pour savoir ce qu'est ce caillou?  
Kakashi: Oui.  
Naruto: ET C'EST POUR ÇA QU'ON A DÛ VOUS ATTENDRE PENDANT CINQ HEURES!  
Kakashi: ' Vous m'avez vraiment attendu pendant cinq heures?  
Sakura et Naruto: OUI!  
Kakashi: " Encore une fois je suis désolé.  
Sasuke: --' Pouvons-nous nous mettre en route pour arriver chez ce type le plus rapidement possible?  
Sakura intérieure: PAS AVANT QUE J'AIE ÉTRIPPÉ KAKASHI!  
Sakura: C'est une bonne idée!  
Naruto: Alors en route!  
Kakashi: C'est pas si loin, juste de l'autre côté de la forêt, vers le sud.  
Sakura et Naruto: --' Ouais...c'est ça... C'est pas si loin...  
Ils se mirent en route. Aucun incident majeur n'arriva. Ils arrivèrent proche de la fin de la forêt. Une odeur nauséabonde se faisait sentir et ils eurent tous un haut-le-coeur. Ils remarquèrent également que des oiseaux morts se trouvaient sur leur route. En plus, plus ils avaiçaient, plus le nombre de cadavres d'oiseaux augmentait. Ils sortirent soudainement de la forêt et ils virent une cabane en bois sur un bord de mer.  
Naruto: OO C'est quoi cet endroit?  
Sakura: Quelle vue magnifique!  
Sasuke: ...  
Kakashi: Nous sommes arrivés!  
Naruto: _Ébahis. _C'est ici!  
Sakura: Qu'est-ce que cet homme est chanceux de voir chaque jour ce magnifique paysage!  
Kakashi: Allons, les enfants, allez vous amuser pendant que je vais voir de quoi il en retourne.  
Naruto: _Faisant la tête._ Oui, sensei...  
Kakashi se dirigea vers la cabane alors que les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers la plage.  
Sakura: _Attrape le bras de Sasuke._ Vient, Sasuke! Allons plus près de la mer!  
Naruto: _Encore plus en rogne._  
Sasuke: --' ...  
Sakura traîna Sasuke vers la plage et elle s'arrêta, très près de l'eau, en voyant le coucher de soleil.  
Sakura: C'est si beau! Et si romantique...  
Sasuke détourna la tête et ne dit rien lorsque Sakura posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura intérieure: OUI! Il ne me rejette pas! DANS TA FACE, INO!  
Naruto: _En train de retenir une crise de jalousie._ Naruto, calme-toi! Tu n'as aucune chance contre Sasuke! Sakura est complètement aveuglée par son amour pour lui et elle ne voit pas que ça te fait mal. À QUOI T'ES EN TRAIN DE PENSER, NARUTO? Tu sais très bien qu'elle te trouve emmerdant et qu'elle ne se soucis que très peu de ce que tu ressens!  
Sasuke: _Tournant encore plus la tête, sentant ses joues tourner au rose._ Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je ne peux pas m'attacher à cette fille! J'ai une mission à accomplir avant tout et je ne laisserai pas un de mes co-équipiers être en danger parce que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler! Euh... Sakura?  
Sakura: _Aux anges._ Oui, Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Euh... En fait...  
Kakashi: _Coupant court aux activités en s'égosillant à partir de la cabane.._ Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, venez ici! Vite!  
Les trois jeunes arrivèrent en courant, ayant peur qu'un malheur soit arrivé. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la cabane et ils virent Kakashi et un homme devant un monstre difforme.  
Les trois: _Ébahis._  
Kakashi: Vous arrivez juste à temps pour un peu de sport. Voici la mission du jour: Protéger cette personne! _Désigne l'individu encapuchonné qui est près de lui._  
Les trois: Bien compri, sensei.  
L'individu: _D'une voix vraiment bizarre_ Sensei, eh?  
Kakashi: Nous en discuterons plus tard.  
Kakashi fit alors diversion alors que ses trois élèves prenaient l'individu hors de la cabane. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres et se retournèrent. Un temps passa, calme comme avant que Kakashi ne les appelle. Puis, la cabane explosa et Kakashi arriva près d'eux.  
Sakura: Vous l'avez eu, sensei?  
Kakashi: _Se tenant un bras._ Non.  
L'individu: Ça fait bizarre les entendre t'appeler "sensei", Kakashi.  
Kakashi: J'ai dit que nous en re-parlerions plus tard. Pourquoi cette chose est-elle après toi?  
L'individu: Parce que j'en détiens une aussi et que puisque tu en as une autre, c'est une très bonne opportunité à prendre. Tu crois vraiment que ces enfants seront à la hauteur?  
Kakashi: C'est mon équipe et j'ai confiance en eux. Je leur confierais ma vie sans hésitation. Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu, non?  
L'individu: Ce n'est pas le moment, ça revient.  
La créature sortit des poussières qui avaient été soulevées par l'explosion et attaqua directement en direction de l'individu. Il fut arrêté par Kakashi qui lui avait asséné un magistral coup de poing, énervant ainsi la bestiole, quelle qu'elle soit. La créature se retourna vers Kakashi et fonça vers lui. Soudain, la créature fut tranchée en deux. Personne ne vit qui avait fait cela. Ils entendirent quelqu'un atterrir délicatement de l'autre côté du cadavre et ils se rendirent compte que l'individu avait disparut. Ils contournèrent donc la bestiole et les trois jeunes manquèrent faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que l'individu était là, un sabre couvert de sang à la main.  
Les trois jeunes:   
Kakashi: J'avais complètement oublié.  
L'individu: Alors tâche de te trouver un agenda et un bloc-notes, car je crois que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu as oubliée, Kakashi.  
Naruto: OO' Vous vous connaissez?  
Sasuke: Quelle vitesse incroyable! Je ne l'ai même pas vu trancher la bête!  
L'individu: En fait, nous sommes de vieilles connaissances. Alors dit-moi, Kakashi..._se retourne vers Kakashi._ Depuis quand te fais-tu appeler "sensei" par des jeunes?  
Kakashi: Je t'en parlerai une autre fois.  
L'individu: Et tu vas encore oublier.  
Kakashi: ' ... Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu te voir, n'est-ce pas?  
L'individu: Tu as trouvé la pierre...  
Les trois jeunes: La pierre? Quelle pierre?  
L'individu: Tu es certain qu'ils sont près pour ça?  
Kakashi: Bien sur! Ils sont très gamins parfois mais c'est une bonne équipe.  
Les jeunes: --'  
L'individu: Montre-moi ta pierre, Kakashi. Je vais leur expliquer.  
Kakashi sortit la pierre de sa poche et l'individu sortit également une pierre d'une poche de son manteau. L'individu prit la pierre de Kakashi et l'examina.  
L'individu: La pierre de la tristesse...  
Les trois jeunes: Hein?  
L'individu: _Ton amusé._ Il existe toute une série de pierres semblables à celles-ci. Lorsque nous les réunissons toutes, quelque chose de merveilleux se produit.  
Sakura: Comme quoi?  
L'individu: Personne ne le sais. Nous avons déjà la pierre de la joie et celle de la tristesse.  
Sakura: Comment pouvez-vous savoir leurs noms?  
L'individu: Simplement par le sentiment qu'elles me donnent lorsque je regarde à l'intérieur.  
Naruto: Ok! Attendez une minute! Vous dites que si on récupère toutes ces espèces de cailloux on va pouvoir réaliser un voeux?  
Sakura: Naruto...  
L'individu: Un voeux est peut-être vite dit, personne n'a réussi auparavant à toutes les rassembler.  
Sasuke: Combien y en a-t-il?  
L'individu:   
Sakura: Moi je trouve toujours qu'elles sont très jolies!  
Un grand coup de vent releva le capuchon de l'individu tenant les pierres. Cette personne eut juste le temps de retenir son capuchon, mais ils avaient déjà tous vu son visage. Il s'agissait d'une femme qui, auparavant, avait dû être très belle. Mais maintenant, son visage portait plusieurs cicatrices de coups d'épées et de sabres.  
La femme: Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.  
Sakura: Dîtes-nous au moins votre nom.  
La femme: Je suis Morganna.


	2. Morganna seconde partie

Chapitre 2: Morganna (seconde partie)

Subaru et Mimiru venaient de descendre d'un bateau, à Mac Anu. Elles restèrent immobiles et en silence pendant un certain temps, semblant attendre quelqu'un.  
Subaru: _Ton neutre._ Tu leur as bien indiqué l'heure et l'endroit de rendez-vous, pas vrai?  
Mimiru: _Le prenant un peu comme une accusation._ Bien sûr que si! Ils m'ont même envoyé un message pour s'assurer que c'était les bonnes informations.  
Subaru: Dans ce cas tout ce que nous pouvons faire est attendre...  
Elles attendirent encore un certain temps. Mimiru tapait du pied alors que Subaru était perdue dans ses pensées. Sora arriva soudainement de derrière elles et elles sursautèrent.  
Sora: _Sur son habituel ton insolent._ Vous attendez quelqu'un ou simplement que le temps passe?  
Mimiru: _Irritée._ Encore toi?  
Subaru: _En ignorant la remarque de Mimiru._ En fait, nous attendons deux personnes.  
Sora: Et je suppose que l'une de ces personnes est le petit Tsukasa.  
Mimiru: En quoi ça peut t'intéresser, ce que nous faisons?  
Sora: Oh! Mais je m'intéresse à tout ce qui tourne autour du petit Tsukasa!  
Mimiru: _Enervée. _T'es vraiment ÉNERVANT!  
Sora: _Tout sourire. _C'est pour ça que je suis venu, pour t'embêter!  
Mimiru: _En colère. _Grrrrrr...  
Subaru: Est-ce là votre seule raison pour être venu ici?  
Sora: Pas vraiment mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter? En profiter aussi pour faire l'un de mes hobbies préférés également, tant que j'y suis!  
Il fonça, prêt à les tuer toutes les deux. Crim arriva alors et il bloqua le coup qui était destiné à Subaru.  
Crim: Alors maintenant tu attaques des filles sans prévenir, hein?  
Sora: Je ne suis pas venu pour te combattre.  
Crim: Pourtant moi je n'attendais que cette occasion.  
Crim repoussa alors Sora, qui était vraiment irrité. Tsukasa et Bear arrivèrent alors en courant. Ils virent Sora.  
Bear: _Regarde Mimiru et Subaru._ Ça va, vous deux?  
Mimiru: Merci du soucis! En fait, nous vous attendions.  
Bear: J'avais un léger empêchement et Tsukasa m'attendait.  
Sora: Youhou! Je suis encore là!  
Mimiru: Ouais ouais, c'est ça. _Est soudainement excitée. _Alors, comment c'était ce donjon?  
Tsukasa: Rien de vraiment particulier.  
Bear: Sauf l'objet que nous avons eu à la fin.  
Tsukasa: Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi nous avons récolté une roche.  
Crim, Subaru et Mimiru: Une roche?  
Sora: C'est quoi cette histoire de roche? Il y en a partout au sol!  
Mimiru: _Enragée. _DÉGAGE!  
Sora: _Prend peur._ ' D'accord, pas la peine de faire ce regard! Bye, bye!  
Sora s'en alla en vitesse, poursuivit par le regard meurtrier de Mimiru.  
Mimiru: _Reprenant son air intéressé et curieux._ Alors! À quoi ressemble cette roche?  
Bear: Ça ressemble à un saphir mais...  
Tsukasa: Quand on regarde la roche, on se sent si seul...  
Subaru: Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel objet auparavant.  
Crim: Moi non plus. À quoi cela peut-il servir?  
Bear: Je n'en sais rien. Ah! _Prend quelques minutes._  
Mimiru: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Bear: BT vient de m'envoyer un mail disant qu'elle a trouvé une pierre bizarre. Elle veut que je la retrouve sur le serveur principal.  
Tsukasa: Elle a peut-être trouvé une roche semblable à la nôtre.  
Mimiru: On peut venir?  
Bear: Attend, je vais lui demander...  
Un petit moment passa.  
Bear: Oh!  
Mimiru: Et alors?  
Bear: Elle préférerait que j'y aille seul.  
Mimiru: _Air abattu._ Oh...  
Bear: Désolé. Bon, salut.  
Subaru: Au revoir.  
Bear se téléporta au serveur principal. Il y retrouva BT.  
Bear: Salut!  
BT: Salut.  
Bear: Alors, c'est quoi cet objet dont tu voulais me parler?  
BT: _Lui montre une pierre rouge._  
Bear: Ça me fait penser à la pierre que Tsukasa et moi avons trouvée.  
BT: Tu as trouvé une pierre semblable?  
Bear: En fait, celle que nous avons trouvée était bleue. Subaru ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit et Crim non plus.  
BT: Je crois que nous devrions faire une recherche pour le savoir. Je ne sais même pas quelle en est la valeur.  
Bear: Où l'as-tu trouvée?  
BT: Hmm? La pierre? Je l'ai trouvée dans un coffre que j'ai trouvé sur un serveur qui vient d'ouvrir.  
Bear: Hmmm...  
BT: Je vais aller chercher de mon côté. On s'en donne des nouvelles, ok?  
Bear: Ok.  
BT s'en alla. Dans le domaine d'Aura...  
La voix: Maho tu sembles bien heureuse...  
Maho: _Acquiesce d'un signe de tête._  
La voix: Tu es encore en train de planifier quelque chose, c'est ça?  
Maho: _Gesticule pour montrer ce qu'elle veut faire._  
La voix: Ramener Tsukasa ou amener quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa place? C'est pas bête...


	3. La femme qui venait d'un autre monde

Chapitre 3: La femme qui venait d'un autre monde

La femme: Je suis Morganna.

Naruto: Attendez une minute! _Se tourne vers Kakashi._ Vous aviez dit tout à l'heure qu'il s'agissait d'un homme!

Kakashi: J'ai vraiment fait un truc pareil?

Naruto: OUI!

Kakashi: Désolé.

Morganna: --' Il y a vraiment certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais...

Sakura: _Remarque que Kakashi se tient le bras._ Vous êtes blessé, sensei?

Kakashi: Une égratignure, ce n'est rien. Un morceau de bois a dû me couper un peu lors de l'explosion.

Sakura: Ah... _Se tourne vers la dame._ Comment avez-vous eu ces cicatrices?

Morganna: Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment. Dis-moi, Kakashi. _Se retourne vers le ninja copieur._ Tu disais qu'ils étaient bons. Comment se fait-il que j'aie dû tuer ce monstre moi-même?

Kakashi: ... Un trou de mémoire je suppose.

Les quatre autres: --"

Kakashi: Alors raconte-nous en donc plus à propos de ces pierres.

Morganna: Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais.

Kakashi: Non, tu n'as pas dit où pouvaient se trouver les autres.

Morganna: --' Parce que maintenant je suis sensée être celle qui sais tout?

Kakashi: ... Non, mais tu pourrais tout dire avant de dire que tu n'as plus rien à dire.

Morganna: _Se met à rire et lui donne une grande tape dans le dos._ Tu ne changeras donc jamais, hein?

Kakashi: _Rie lui aussi. _Comment le pourrais-je?

Les deux: _Rient en chœur._

Les trois jeunes: --'

Sakura: Ils ont vraiment l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps.

Naruto: T'as raison, on pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont de la même famille.

Sasuke: Non, ils sont seulement de très proches amis.

Sakura: Veuillez m'excuser, madame Morganna, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez notre sensei?

Morganna: _Reprenant sont sérieux._ Cela fait parti de mon passé et ça m'est douloureux d'en parler.

Naruto: J'imagine, avec la cause de ces cicatrices...

Kakashi: En fait, Morganna, mes élèves n'ont pas eu un passé vraiment joyeux non plus...sauf Sakura.

Sakura: Et il devait en faire la remarque à haute voix!

Morganna: Vraiment?

Kakashi: Sasuke Uchiha, un des seuls survivants du clan Uchiha. Il a vécu la perte de tout son clan aux mains de son frère. Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Yondaime. Tu connais l'histoire il me semble.

Morganna: Oui, le renard à neuf queues... J'en ai entendu parlé.

Kakashi: Il n'y a vraiment que Sakura qui n'a pas une histoire tragique.

Morganna: Toutes les histoires sont tragiques lorsqu'elles doivent l'être, Kakashi. Et être une fille peut parfois comporter énormément de risques.

Kakashi: _Recommence à rire._

Morganna: --' J'étais en train d'insinuer quelque chose dont tu ne devrais pas rire, abrutis dégénéré.

Kakashi: C'est pas gentil, cette allusion, Morganna. Ça s'est passé...

Sasuke: _L'interrompant encore une fois._ On s'en moque, vous réglerez vos querelles plus tard et loin de nous.

Sakura: _Qui avait vu aussi de quelle nature était la chose insinuée par la dame._ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Sasuke.

Naruto: _N'y comprenant rien. _C'est quoi cette animosité? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas savoir?

Sakura et Sasuke: --' Il peut être tellement idiot parfois...

Sakura: Ce n'est pas tellement de notre ressort et à moins que tu ne veuille être vraiment écoeuré, ne t'acharne pas.

Naruto: _Ne comprenant toujours pas._ Hein?

Sakura: --' Malgré qu'il fait des trucs pas très bien non plus... Comme son sexy jutsu par exemple...

Sasuke: Laisse tomber, Naruto.

Naruto: Et pourquoi je t'écouterais?

Sasuke: Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi c'est toi l'élève le plus poche de l'accadémie. Tu ne peux même pas deviner où veulent en venir les adultes.

Naruto: Quand je serai Hokage, la première chose que je ferai sera de l'exiler!

Kakashi: ' Allons, allons, les enfants! Calmez-vous, nous n'en parlerons pas devant vous si ça vous met dans un tel état!

Morganna: Hmmmm hmmmm...?

Kakashi: ' J'ai dit qu'ils étaient gamins mais qu'ils pouvaient mettre ces gamineries et différents de côté pour travailler en faisant une très bonne équipe! Je mettrais ma vie entre leurs mains sans hésitation!

Morganna: Ouais, c'est ça! Pour une mission de bas niveau.

Kakashi: "

Morganna: Allons, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Restez donc chez moi pour la nuit!

Kakashi: J'allais te le demander.

Les quatre autres: Ouais, c'est ça.

Ils allumèrent un feu et le soleil se coucha. Un certain temps passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise quoi que ce soit. Puis ils s'assirent autour du feu et restèrent silencieux pendant un court moment.

Sasuke: _Fixant Morganna._ Alors vous nous racontez?

Morganna: Je préférerais ne pas le faire...

Sasuke: Vous devrez le faire un jour ou l'autre de toute façon alors mieux vaut que ce soit maintenant que trop tard.

Sakura: Trop tard, de quoi tu parles?

Sasuke: Nous allons partir à la recherche des autres pierres, n'est-ce pas?

Morganna: Oui, c'est exact.

Sasuke: Et il y a une histoire à raconter, ai-je tort?

Morganna: Non, tu n'as pas tort, le jeune. Puisque tu continueras d'insister jusqu'à ce que je raconte mon histoire, je vais me lancer...

Ils s'installèrent et attendirent en silence que la dame commence son récit.

Morganna: Vous allez peut-être trouver cela absurde, mais je viens d'un autre monde. Là-bas, il existe un jeu vidéo de réalité virtuelle. Les joueurs de partout à travers le pays s'y rencontrent et interagissent entre eux. C'est de là que je viens. J'ai eu une vie difficile, même à l'intérieur du jeu, et j'ai fini par... _S'interromps._

Les trois jeunes: Par quoi?

Kakashi: ...

Morganna: Ma console a eu une sorte de bogue et j'ai été séparée en deux. Une partie de moi est toujours dans le jeu, sans corps mais existant toujours, alors que l'autre a été envoyée très loin, jusqu'ici.

Sakura: Vous avez rencontré Kakashi et vous deux êtes devenus de supers amis, c'est ça?

Morganna: _Rougis un peu. _Oui...

Naruto: Je suis complètement perdu dans cette histoire.

Sakura et Sasuke: Il fallait s'y attendre...

Naruto: Mais je crois que je vais juste laisser tomber pour ce soir. Bonne nuit!

Il s'étendit et s'endormit presqu'immédiatement. Les autres l'imitèrent et bientôt ils furent tous endormis.


	4. Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 4: Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain. Les trois jeunes ninjas remarquèrent que le paysage avait changé et que Kakashi et Morganna n'étaient plus là.

Sakura: Où sommes-nous? Où sont Kakashi et Morganna?

Naruto: J'ai un de ces mal de crâne! J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi sur la tête. Dîtes, pourquoi le paysage est à l'envers?

Sakura et Sasuke regardèrent Naruto qui était accoté sur un arbre, en équilibre sur sa tête. Sakura s'approcha et poussa un peu Naruto qui tomba sur le côté.

Sakura: _En colère. _Peut-être parce que tu as dormi sur la tête, Naruto.

Naruto: Et alors?

Sasuke: --' Ce n'est pas le temps de se chamailler. Il faudrait trouver les deux adultes.

Naruto: Ils sont là. _Pointe dans une direction._

Sakura: Comment pourraient-ils être là? Ce n'est qu'un buisson!

Naruto: --' Derrière le buisson, Sakura.

Sasuke: Naruto a raison, ils sont là.

Naruto et Sakura: OO C'est vrai?

Sasuke: Regardez. _Écarte le buisson._

Ils virent Kakashi et Morganna au bord d'une rivière et qui riaient en ayant de la difficulté à respirer.

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto: _Sceptiques._

Kakashi et Morganna: _Rient et les remarquent. _Oh! Salut! _Se regardent et recommencent à rire._

Les trois autres: --' Ils sont tous les deux complètement tombés sur la tête...

Kakashi: Alors, vous avez bien dormi?

Naruto: En excluant le fait que j'ai dormi sur la tête?

Morganna: ' Désolée pour ça. Je crois que la téléportation a quelques inconvénients.

Sakura: Pourquoi nous avoir téléportés?

Morganna: _Pointe une porte qui se tenait toute seule, sans mur._

Les trois jeunes: _Sceptiques. _C'est quoi ce délire?

Kakashi et Morganna: _Rient en chœur._

Morganna: C'est un portail. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

Kakashi: Les autres pierres se trouvent dans son monde.

Morganna: Nous y allons?

Kakashi: _Acquiesce avec le sourire._

Morganna: _A elle aussi un grand sourire._

Ils entrèrent dans la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre clairière entourée d'arbres.

Naruto: _Sceptique. _On a vraiment changé de monde?

Morganna: Oui, mais ma maison est dans l'une des rares forêts. OO En fait, non. Nous sommes dans une forêt holographique du deuxième étage.

Les trois jeunes ninjas: _N'y comprenant rien._

Kakashi: '

Morganna: Suivez-moi.

Ils la suivirent et ils arrivèrent à une porte de métal. Morganna entra un code sur le panneau de contrôle de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait en fait, de l'autre côté, d'une pièce déserte depuis, ils s'en doutaient, plusieurs années. Morganna prit un air triste et nostalgique en voyant le désordre des meubles poussiéreux.

Sakura: Que s'est-il passé ici?

Morganna: Alors c'est ce qui s'est passé quand je suis partie...

Kakashi: Alors... Tu nous montres où nous allons chercher les autres pierres?

Morganna: Oui, suivez-moi.

Morganna les mena à travers la maison complètement ruinée vers une pièce fermée à clé.

Morganna: _Réfléchis. _Où ai-je mis cette clé, déjà? Je me souviens!

Elle regarda au sole et vit un tapis. Elle le souleva et en sortit une clé. Avec cette clé, elle ouvrit à porte.

Morganna: Ben voilà! Je savais bien que je ne l'avais pas mise loin!

Kakashi: _Tout sourire._

Les trois autres: --'

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et ils furent surpris de voir des tubes métalliques avec plein de fils.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke: OO' C'est quoi ces trucs?

Morganna: Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très habitués à utiliser les ordinateurs, alors j'ai pensé à un moyen de vous envoyer là-bas sans vous faire prendre des cours d'informatique pour les nuls.

Naruto: Ordinateurs? Informatique? De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler, je suis certain de pouvoir trouver comment ça marche!

Sakura: Pourquoi doit-il toujours se croire supérieur?

Morganna lui présenta un clavier.

Naruto: _Éberlué. _C'est quoi?

Morganna: _Se met à rire. _C'est pourquoi j'ai créé ces trucs. _Pointe les tubes métaliques._

Kakashi: _Rie lui aussi._

Morganna: Allez-y, je m'occupe du reste et je vous rejoint.

Kakashi: Ok. Allons, les enfants!

Kakashi les poussa dans les tubes métalliques et ensuite il entra dans un autre tube.

Kakashi: C'est bon!

Morganna: Ok!

Ils eurent tous les quatre une drôle de sensation et ils se sentirent tomber... Tomber très profondément...


	5. Le Monde

Chapitre 5: "Le Monde"

Les quatre ninjas se retrouvèrent dans un endroit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ils se sentaient bizarres mais ils savaient que ce que Morganna avait fait ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Ils regardèrent attentivement le paysage.

Naruto: C'est tellement étrange comme endroit. Il y a des bout de terrain qui volent et on dirait que nous sommes nous-même sur une de ces îles volantes!

Morganna: _Apparrait soudain._ Je vois que vous vous êtes familiarisés un peu avec le décor.

Sakura: Où sommes-nous?

Morganna: Sur le serveur principal. Il y a plusieurs endroit que vous allez certainement trouver bizarres aussi.

Naruto: Le serveur principal? Où c'est?

Morganna: Dans "Le Monde", bien sûr!

Kakashi: --' T'es bizarre tout à coup. Tu sais bien que nous ne connaissons rien de ton monde.

Morganna: Et alors?

Kakashi: T'es vraiment trop bizarre tout à coup.

Morganna: Je blaguais!

Plus loin, Mimiru et Bear discuttaient.

Mimiru: Alors tu as pu voir cette pierre dont BT t'a parlé?

Bear: Oui, il s'agit d'une pierre presque identique, mais rouge.

Mimiru: Et que vas-tu en faire?

Bear: BT et moi allons faire une recherche chacun de notre côté pour trouver de quoi il s'agit, mais jusqu'à présent, ça a été infructueux.

Mimiru: Si tu en as marre de te promener avec la pierre, tu peux me la refiler!

Bear: OO'

Mimiru: Je vais y faire attention!

Bear: ' Je n'en doute pas, mais je préférerais savoir de quoi il s'agit avant. Peut-être qu'en te promenant dans les serveurs tu en trouveras une aussi.

Mimiru: C'est une excellente idée!

Bear: Hé, regarde! _Pointe le groupe de Naruto._ Ils ont un style vestimentaire bizarre, même dans ce jeu.

Mimiru: Ouais, t'as raison! Ils ont l'air perdus aussi. Que dis-tu d'aller faire leur connaissance?

Bear: Euh...

Mimiru: _Prend le bras de Bear._ Allez, vien!

Ils s'approchèrent et le groupe les remarqua.

Mimiru: Hé! Salut! Vous êtes nouveaux?

Morganna: Eux ils le sont. Moi ce n'est pas la première fois.

Mimiru: Moi c'est Mimiru et lui c'est Bear. Enchantée de vous rencontrer!

Kakashi: Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi. Ravi de vous rencontrer également.

Naruto: Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura: Mon nom à moi, c'est Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke: --' Sasuke Uchiha.

Mimiru: Salut! _Se retourne vers Morganna._ Et vous, quel est votre nom?

Morganna: Morra.

Les ninjas: --' Pourquoi elle dit un autre nom?

Bear: Morra?

Mimiru: Tu la connais?

Bear: Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Morganna: Je ne veux pas en parler. J'ai une question à vous poser. Avez-vous trouver une ou plusieurs pierres étranges ici?

Bear: En fait...

Mimiru: _L'interrompant._ En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?

Morganna: Nous en avons déjà deux et nous voulons trouver les autres.

Bear: À quoi ressemble les pierres que vous cherchez?

Sakura: Ce sont des pierres absolument magnifiques!

Sasuke: --' Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, Sakura.

Morganna: _Sort la pierre d'une de ses poches et la montre à Bear._

Mimiru: Alors il y en a vraiment d'autres!

Bear: Oui, nous en avons trouvé deux. Dîtes-moi, vous savez à quoi elles servent?

Morganna leur raconta ce qu'elle savait sur les pierres.

Bear: Alors c'est pour cela que vous voulez trouvez les pierres.

Ils continuèrent à parler mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Naruto. Il s'éloigna du groupe et s'approcha de ce qui avait attiré son attention. Il vit un chat blanc qui ressemblait vraiment à un humain. Maho lui fit signe d'approcher et Naruto s'exécuta.

Naruto: Eh ben dis donc, t'es cool, toi!

Maho: _Fait un sourire._

Maho tendit la main à Naruto et celui-ci prit la main qu'on lui tendait. Maho se téléporta au domaine d'Aura avec Naruto.

La voix: Bienvenue, Naruto.

Naruto: _Sur ses gardes._ Qui est là? Comment savez-vous qui je suis? Hé, attend une minute... Ça veut dire que je suis célèbre? Cool!

La voix: _Se met à rire_.

Naruto: _Qui ne comprend pas._

Du côté des autres...

Sakura: Hé! Attendez une minute! Où est Naruto?

Sasuke: Il s'est éloigné un peu tout à l'heure mais il n'est pas revenu.

Morganna: Il a dû se téléporter sur un autre serveur.

Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi: Quoi?

Morganna: J'oubliais que vous ne savez pas comment... Alors un autre personnage joueur a dû se téléporter avec lui.

Sakura et Sasuke: --' Typiquement Naruto...


	6. 6

Chapitre 6: Regroupement et déclaration

Naruto se réveilla en sueur. Il était étendu de tout son long au sol, à côté du lit d'Aura. Il avait le tournis et un petit trou de mémoire.

Naruto: Où suis-je?

La voix: Tu es réveillé, à ce que je vois.

Naruto: Hein? Qui parle?

La voix: Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir.

Naruto: _Perplexe._

Maho apparut alors avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle fit des gestes pour dire à Naruto de se reposer.

Naruto: Hey! Je me souviens de toi! C'est toi qui m'a amené ici, n'est-ce pas?

Maho: _Fait signe que oui._

Naruto: Comment suis-je arrivé ici?

Maho hésita un instant puis elle bougea ses lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Naruto: Tu ne veux pas que je le sache, mais pourquoi?

Maho disparut alors.

Naruto: Non! Reviens! J'ai encore des questions! Qui es-tu? Et comment je fais pour m'en aller d'ici?

La voix: Je vais t'aider à sortir, puisque tu ne sais pas comment.

Du côté des autres...

Mimiru: Désolée, ma mère m'appelle. Je dois partir. Vous devriez essayer de chercher sur les autres serveurs et de demander de l'aide de d'autres joueurs.

Bear: Je vais aller avertir les autres pour qu'ils nous donnent un coup de main. Au revoir.

Les deux disparurent, laissant le groupe de ninjas et Morganna seuls sur le serveur principal.

Sakura intérieure: Cet imbécile de Naruto! Il s'en va sans même penser à nous avertir!

Morganna: Je vais lancer une recherche. Il ne devrait pas être bien loin puisque son corps est avec nous.

Les ninjas: _Ne comprennent pas._

Morganna: Laissez tomber. Je... _Elle s'interrompit et ne bougea plus._

Sakura: Vous...?

Morganna: Il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto. Il vient de tomber dans le coma. Je reviens dès que je pourrai.

Elle disparut.

Sakura: Il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto? Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver?

Kakashi: Hmmm... Je crois que nous avons un petit problème sans lui.

Sakura: Hein?

Kakashi: Qui va nous faire des commentaires qui n'ont pas rapport, maintenant?

Sakura et Sasuke: --'

Kakashi: ' Je blaguais! Restez ici, je vais aller m'informer.

Kakashi partit donc, les laissant seuls. Sakura regarda Sasuke avec un sourire et elle prit le bras du garçon.

Sasuke: _Rougit._ OO' Euh... Sakura?

Sakura: Oui, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Tu...tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment?

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei a dit de l'attendre ici, alors nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons!

Sasuke: _Devenant de plus en plus rouge._ ..._Tourne la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il rougissait._ Il ne faut pas que je m'attache à elle, j'ai une mission à accomplir! Mais... Je me sens si bien quand je suis seul avec elle. NON! Il faut que je venge mon clan! Mais cette sensation qui m'envahi lorsqu'elle prend mon bras comme ça... NON! SI JE M'ATTACHE TROP ELLE POURRAIT ÊTRE BLESSÉE! Je crois...je crois que j'ai compri cette sensation...

Sasuke passa son bras sur les épaules de Sakura.

Sakura intérieure: OUI! IL...il... _Remarque le bras que Sasuke a passé sur ses épaules._ Il m'aime...?

Sakura: Euh... Sasuke...?

Sasuke: Hmm? _Tourne la tête et la regarde dans les yeux._

Sakura: _Se met elle aussi à rougir._ ...

Sasuke: _Acquiesse d'un signe de tête._

Sakura: _Pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke._

Un cri attira soudain leur attention. Ils reconnurent ce cri et ils se précipitèrent d'où il provenait. Ils virent Naruto au sol et il avait reçu un coup de poing.

Naruto: Ow...

Sakura: Que s'est-il passé? Où étais-tu?

Naruto: J'en sais rien... Vous êtes qui, au fait?

Sakura: Idiot! De quoi tu parles! C'est moi, Sakura! Et C'est Sasuke!

Naruto: Euh...Enchanté. Moi c'est Naruto.

Sakura: T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? On te connaît déjà puisque t'es dans la même équipe que nous!

Naruto: Équipe? Quelle équipe? Je ne vous connais même pas.

Sasuke: N'insiste pas, Sakura.

Sakura: Hein?

Sasuke: Il ne se souvient plus de nous.

Sakura: Mais c'est terrible!

Naruto: De quoi vous parlez?

Sasuke: Tu ne peux vraiment pas te souvenir de nous?

Naruto: Nan.

Kakashi: _Revient et voit Naruto._ Alors tu es revenu, Naruto! Où étais-tu?

Naruto: Euh... salut.

Sakura: _Chuchotte._ Il a perdu la mémoire. Pas la peine de lui poser plein de questions.


	7. 7

Chapitre 7: Un enlèvement

La nuit était tombée et Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi avaient dû partir du net. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la maison de Morganna et une atmosphère triste régnait dans la pièce silencieuse.

Sakura: Pauvre Naruto. Il doit rester seul dans l'autre espèce de monde. Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il perde la mémoire...

Sasuke vint s'assoire près d'elle et il mit son bras à la taille de la jeune fille qui s'endormit contre lui. Kakashi entra dans la pièce avec Morganna.

Kakashi: _Les voit l'un contre l'autre._ Je crois avoir raté un épisode.

Sasuke: ... _Regarde Morganna._ Comment va Naruto?

Morganna: Il est dans un profond coma, j'ai dû l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Kakashi et Sasuke: Hôpital?

Morganna: C'est un endroit où des gens guérissent les blessés et les malades.

Kakashi: Pourtant il est encore dans ce jeu.

Morganna: Et il n'est pas le premier. Reposez-vous, maintenant. Demain nous y retournons.

Le lendemain dans "Le Monde"...

Naruto: _Voit le groupe de ninjas apparaître avec Morganna._ Salut!

Kakashi: Salut Naruto! Comment ça va?

Naruto: Bof... Sauf l'impression que vous me cachez un truc, ça va!

Un autre joueur apparut sur le serveur et les attaqua par surprise. Il prit Sasuke par le cou et changea de serveur avec lui avant que Sasuke ait pu utiliser son kunai.

Sakura: SASUKE!

Mimiru: _Apparaît à ce moment sur le serveur et voit Naruto._ Ah! Je voit que vous vous êtes retrouvés! _Remarque que Sasuke n'est pas là._ Vous n'étiez pas cinq la dernière fois?

Morganna: Sasuke vient d'être enlevé.

Mimiru: Wow! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas chanceux! Bear devrait arriver bientôt avec les autres.

Morganna: Bien, mais nous devrons nous séparer pour chercher les autres pierres.

Mimiru: Vous savez où se trouvent les autres pierres? Génial!

Morganna: Je ne sais pas l'emplacement de toutes les autres pierres mais j'en ai senti une.

Une voix: Où ça?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la provenance de la voix et ils virent Bear avec trois autres personnes.

Morganna: Dans le Carmina Gadalica. C'est sur un étage caché qu'on peut atteindre à partir du 8e.

Sakura: Et pour Sasuke?

Kakashi: Je crois que nous devrons attendre et essayer de le trouver plus tard.

Sakura intérieure: JE VAIS LE MASSACRER POUR AVOIR DIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE!

Sakura: _Air déçu._ Oh...

Morganna: Qui se dévoue?

Mimiru: Je veux bien y aller.

Kakashi: J'irai aussi.

Morganna: Très bien alors à plus tard. Je vais t'y téléporter, Kakashi...

Un instant passa et Kakashi disparut, suivit de peu par Mimiru. Après un moment, Morganna se décida à reprendre la parole.

Morganna: Alors, je crois que des présentations s'imposent.

Dans un château, Sasuke fut lancé dans un cachot.

L'homme qui l'avait enlevé: Hé! Hé! T'es vraiment un rigolo, tu sais. Me tuer avec un petit couteau! Ha! Ha! Ha!

L'homme ferma la porte. Sasuke examina la pièce et il vit une autre personne.

Sasuke: Qui êtes-vous?

Sora: _Air abattu._ Mon nom est Sora.

Sasuke: Où sommes-nous?

Sora: Dans un des cachots d'un château.

Sasuke: --' Comme si je n'avais pas déjà remarqué ce détail...


	8. 8

Chapitre 8: Tu es celle dont j'aimerais me souvenir...

Les présentations avaient été faites et BT et Bear avaient décidé de laisser les pierres à Morganna, puisqu'elle en connaissait beaucoup dessus. Ensuite Morganna s'était mise à méditer pour trouver la prochaine pierre. Il ne restait maintenant que trois personnes sur le serveur principal, BT, Bear, Subaru et Tsukasa étaient partis de leur côté pour essayer de trouver une pierre, même s'ils allaient avoir énormément de chance. Naruto était assis et regardait le soleil qui disparaissait dans les nuages de la nuit. Kakashi et Mimiru étaient partis depuis affreusement longtemps et tous espéraient qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé dans le donjon.

Naruto était pensif. Il se creusait la tête depuis maintenant 24h pour tenter de se souvenir, mais rien ne lui revenait. Qu'un grand blanc dans sa tête. Il ne se souvenait de rien avant sa première rencontre avec le personnage joueur (je vais dire PJ) chat. Il se posait plein de questions qui, apparemment, ne se répondraient que lorsqu'il aurait retrouver la mémoire. Il rageait presque pour essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs, mais d'une rage désespérée. Lorsqu'il regardait cette Sakura, il savait qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose de très fort pour elle, mais qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Et puis ce Sasuke qui avait été enlevé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait de l'espoir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Naruto savait qu'il le détestait, mais qu'ils étaient comme des frères. Ils s'insultaient, se tabassaient, se jouaient l'un de l'autre mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchant. C'était plutôt leur façon de se montrer de l'affection, entre garçons semblables. Quant à ce Kakashi... Il ne savait quoi penser. Il l'aimait comme un ami, comme un maître, mais pourtant il savait que lui-même s'était fâché plus d'une fois contre ce ninja.

Ninja... C'était le mot qui lui revenait tout le temps en tête. Ainsi que le mot Hokage. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la signification de ces deux mots, mais il savait qu'ils faisaient parti de son rêve. Un rêve de grandeur et de respect. Après quelques minutes à y repenser, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il se souvenait de bien plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait au début. Cependant il ne pouvait toujours pas se souvenir du lien qu'il avait avec chacun des individus du groupe, ou encore ce qu'il avait fait exactement les années auparavant. Ni même les jours précédents...

Sakura s'approcha de lui. Elle était inquiète et elle sentait que parler lui ferait du bien.

Sakura: Ça va?

Naruto: _Sort en sursaut de ses pensées et prend un air triste en regardant Sakura._ Elle est si jolie... Ouais... _Retourne la tête pour continuer à scruter vaguement le paysage._

Sakura: Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te souvenir?

Naruto: Non, et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas essayer. Je sais que j'étais très proche de Kakashi, Sasuke et toi, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du lien exact.

Sakura intérieure: J'aimerais ne plus me rappeler de ma rencontre avec toi, Naruto...

Naruto: Sakura, je peux te demander un truc indiscret?

Sakura intérieure: Tu as besoin de ne pas me demander si je t'aime parce que tu vas recevoir une de ces baffes!

Sakura: Quelle est ta question?

Naruto: T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu étais vraiment jolie?

Sakura: _Rougit un peu mais se reprend._ Bien sûr qu'on me l'a déjà dit! Et plus d'une fois!

Naruto: Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit?

Sakura: _Le regarde un peu surprise mais avec un regard doux._ Non...

Naruto: Alors je te le dis: tu es vraiment jolie.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi mon coeur bat-il comme ça? _Dans un murmure doux._ Naruto...

Naruto: Il y a plein de choses dont je ne me souviens pas... mais de tous ces souvenirs, c'est du tien que j'aimerais me souvenir le plus. De toutes les personnes que j'ai dû rencontrer, tu est celle dont j'aimerais me souvenir...

Sakura: _Recommence à rougir._ Naruto...

Naruto: Je suis désolé si je t'ai dit des méchancetés ou si j'ai fait des trucs pas corrects dans le passé. _Se tourne vers elle et lui fait un sourire un peu triste._ Je veux juste te dire que malgré ma perte de mémoire, je sens que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi.

Sakura: _Rougit encore plus._ ...

Naruto se leva en gardant son sourire et il s'en alla un peu plus loin, laissant une Sakura très rouge perdue dans ses pensées.

Sakura: Il était vraiment énervant, mais maintenant... _De toutes les personnes que j'ai dû rencontrer, tu es celle dont j'aimerais me souvenir..._ ... Naruto...

Sakura regarda le soleil qui continuait de disparaître dans les nuages pour laisser place à la nuit.

Sakura: _En murmurant pour elle même._ Mes sentiments auraient-ils changés pour toi? Naruto...


	9. 9

Chapitre 9: Les deux moitié de la même personne

Sora n'avait pas arrêté de chanté depuis plusieurs heures. Le temps passait si lentement, que le soleil semblait avancer au ralenti. Sasuke en avait vraiment marre d'être coincé avec l'autre type. De plus, ils n'avaient presque rien à faire. Leur cachot était sombre et assez petit. Le sol de pierre était humide et froid. Une seule meurtrière dans le mur leur indiquait l'heure de la journée.

Sasuke: Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter? Tu vas finir par me donner mal à la tête.

Sora: Eh bien désolé si le seul passe-temps que j'ai trouvé était bruyant!

Sasuke: Quel moyen y a-t-il pour partir d'ici?

Sora: En excluant la porte par laquelle nous avons été amenés, aucun.

Sasuke: On ne peut même pas... je sais pas... se téléporter hors de ce foutu cachot?

Sora: Un champ énergétique a été mi autour du cachot. Aucun moyen de sortir ou d'entrer en se téléportant.

Sasuke: T'es ici depuis combien de temps?

Sora: Dans le jeu ou dans ce cachot?

Sasuke: Dans ce cachot.

Sora: Environ deux jours.

Sasuke: Deux jours!

Sora: Ouaip! Alors que toi tu n'es dans le jeu que depuis moins de deux jours.

Sasuke: Pourquoi sommes-nous retenus ici de toute façon?

Sora: Parce qu'Elle l'a décidé.

Sasuke: Qui?

Sora: Morganna.

Sasuke: Morganna? Mais elle est avec les autres du groupe! C'est elle qui nous a amenés ici!

Sora: C'est étrange, ça.

La voix: C'est parce que nous sommes différentes, mais nous sommes la même.

Sora et Sasuke: _Sursautent._ Hein?

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse. Sur le serveur principal, Morganna avait cru avoir repéré une pierre, mais il lui fallait en avoir la preuve. Elle sentit tout à coup une présence près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais elle ne vit personne. Une voix résonna dans sa tête.

La voix: Nous serons bientôt réunies. À ce moment-là, nous régnerons.

Morganna: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

La voix: Nous serons de nouveau complète et nous pourrons terminer ce que nous avons commencé.

Morganna: Hein?

Elle n'entendit plus rien. La voix était sortie de sa tête. Morganna se remit alors à la recherche de la sixième pierre, sans trop s'inquiéter sur la signification des paroles de la voix.


	10. 10

Chapitre 10: Un choix difficile entre deux frères

Morganna cherchait depuis maintenant quelques heures où se trouve exactement la pierre. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait quelque par dans Mac Anu, mais elle ne savait pas où. Le soleil était disparut et le ciel était sombre.

Morganna: Kakashi n'est pas encore revenu. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Alors même qu'elle finissait sa phrase, Kakashi et Mimiru apparurent sur le serveur. Ils allèrent vers Morganna qui était très soulagée.

Mimiru: _Tend la pierre à Morganna._ Ma mère va me tuer pour être restée sur le jeu pendant aussi longtemps. Prenez-la, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. _Se tourne vers Kakashi._ C'était bien amusant! Au revoir!

Elle disparut, laissant les deux autres plantés là. Instinctivement, le regard de Kakashi scruta le serveur à la recherche de Sakura et Naruto. Les deux étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques minutes auparavant...

Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées. Ce que Naruto lui avait dit l'avait troublée.

Sakura: Si réellement mes sentiments ont changés, je devrai choisir entre Sasuke et Naruto. Entre rendre Ino verte de jalousie ou attirer les questions indiscrètes. Bien sûr, je voulais être avec Sasuke depuis le début et je trouvait Naruto vraiment immature et emmerdant... mais ils ont changés tous les deux. On pourrait presque dire qu'ils sont devenus des frères. Si seulement le choix était facile! Maintenant, je ne sais plus avec qui aller. Le blondinet parfois immature mais qui n'abandonne jamais, même lorsque c'est perdu d'avance. Ou le ténébreux garçon qui persévère pour assouvir sa vengeance. Si j'allais avec Sasuke, toutes les filles, dont Ino, seraient complètement vertes de jalousie, mais elles seraient peut-être fâchées contre moi. Si je vais avec Naruto, je me ferais peut-être rire au nez. Mais même là... Pour lequel des deux mon coeur penche-t-il? _Regarde dans la direction de Naruto._ Il semble triste. Cette perte de mémoire l'a vraiment affecté. D'habitude, il serait là à faire je ne sais quelle bêtise ou encore à raconter je ne sais quelle connerie. Cependant là, il reste assis tranquille, les yeux perdus dans le vide à essayer de retrouver sa mémoire. Il semble plus... si... mature...? Oui, c'est ça, on dirait qu'il est devenu plus mature...

Sakura s'arrêta et ne fit que regarder la silhouette immobile de Naruto. Celui-ci, comme se rendant compte qu'elle l'observait, tourna la tête et la vit. Il lui fit un sourire puis il reprit son air triste et regarda de nouveau le paysage.

Sakura: Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon coeur bat si fort lorsqu'il me regarde ainsi. Je le trouve...presque irrésistible avec ce sourire triste. Ça me donne envie d'aller près de lui pour le réconforter, ou pour l'aider à mieux soutenir sa douleur. Mais si je le fais, que dira Sasuke? Pourra-t-il comprendre? Oui... Je crois qu'il comprendra. De toute façon, c'est si difficile de choisir entre deux frères! Et je ne supporte pas de voir Naruto avec si peu d'entrain...

Du côté de Naruto...

Naruto: Je crois avoir trouvé un détail qui pourrait m'aider à me souvenir... Il faut seulement...que je trouve les éléments manquants. Apparemment, tout tourne autour de Sakura. Je l'aime...depuis assez longtemps, je crois. Mais elle...elle...pensait la même chose que les autres. Tous les autres, ou presque. Une chose qui me différencie, mais pourtant que je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir. Et mes parents... Qui sont-ils? Où sont-ils? _Regarde le ciel sombre et rempli d'étoiles._ Combien d'années sont passées avant l'évènement qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire? Quel lien m'unit à Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi? Sasuke... _Repense à Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne soit enlevé par l'inconnu._ Kakashi... _Repense à Kakashi avant qu'il ne parte avec Mimiru._ Sakura... _Tourne la tête vers la jeune fille qui le regarde déjà et sourit tristement avant de regarder de nouveau le paysage._ J'aimerais tant me souvenir d'eux... Du lien qui nous unissait...  
Naruto se remit à se creuser la tête pour tenter de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un brin de mémoire. Il sentit soudain quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le garçon tourna un peu la tête et il vit Sakura. La jeune fille se serra contre lui et elle s'endormit.

Naruto: _Sourit tristement._ Sakura...

Il s'endormit également.

Kakashi et Morganna regardaient maintenant tous les deux les deux jeunes ninjas dormirent l'un contre l'autre avec un léger sourire.

Kakashi: Je crois que Sakura n'a pas encore choisi son camp. Des nouvelles de Sasuke ou de la prochaine pierre?

Morganna: Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Sasuke depuis qu'il s'est fait enlever. La prochaine pierre est quelque part dans Mac Anu.

Kakashi: Mac Anu?

Morganna: Laisse tomber. Il faudrait prévenir Sakura, nous devons partir.

Kakashi: Ne peut-elle pas simplement rester ici avec Naruto?

Morganna: Euh... Peut-être.

Kakashi: Elle ne peut peut-être pas ressentir le contact des choses, mais je crois que rester avec Naruto leur fera du bien à tous les deux.

Morganna: Très bien dans ce cas. Viens.

Ils disparurent tous les deux, laissant les deux jeunes ninjas endormis sur le serveur principal.


	11. 11

Chapitre 11: Les pierres et leur pouvoir.

Morganna et Kakashi s'étaient endormis dans la maison désertée. Bien sûr, ils étaient inquiets pour Naruto et Sasuke, mais ils devaient dormir eux aussi. Morganna avait montré à Kakashi comment retourner dans "Le Monde" pour ne pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Naruto et Sakura. Le ninja copieur avait décidé d'aller les voir à intervalles réguliers. Quant à Morganna, elle dormait profondément. Elle entendit de nouveau la voix dans sa tête, alors qu'elle allait rêver.

La voix: L'heure de notre réunion est proche. Les pierres nous aideront.

Morganna: Que font ces pierres? Pourquoi est-ce si important de les rassembler?

Elle se retrouva soudainement dans une petite maison de campagne, en compagnie d'un homme lui tournant le dos. Elle se rendit compte, en se regardant dans un miroir sur l'un des murs, qu'elle avait cinq ans.

Morganna: Où suis-je?

L'homme: Dans le royaume des rêves. En fait, tu es dans ton rêve.

Morganna: Qui êtes-vous?

L'homme: Une enfant ne reconnaît plus son propre père? _Se retourne._

Morganna: Comment cela se peut-il?

Son père: Tu es mignonne lorsque tu ne comprends rien. Mais cesse de poser des questions idiotes.

Morganna: Quelle question veux-tu que je te pose?

Son père: Tu n'avais pas plusieurs questions sur ta conscience?

Morganna: Oui, à propos des pierres et de cette voix que j'entends.

Son père: Vien ici. _La prend et la met sur ses genoux._ Pose-moi tes questions, je pourrai peut-être y répondre.

Morganna: Oui, tu sais pratiquement tout! Peux-tu me parler de cette voix que j'entends?

Son père: Je n'ai pas grand chose à t'apprendre là-dessus, puisque c'est toi.

Morganna: Moi? Je me souviens avoir été séparée, mais j'ignorais où était l'autre partie.

Son père: Elle se trouve dans "Le Monde". Mais n'essaie pas de la retrouver.

Morganna: Pourquoi?

Son père: Tu n'aimerais pas ce qui va se passer lorsque tu seras de nouveau complète.

Morganna: Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas me le dire.

Son père: C'est ça.

Morganna: Alors parle-moi des pierres.

Son père: Il y a sept pierres. Chacune représente une émotion. Il y a la tristesse, la solitudde, la joie, l'amour, la haine, l'indifférence et la colère. Séparées, ces pierres ne font pas grand chose. Réunies et entre de mauvaises mains...

Morganna: Quelque chose d'affreux arrivera et le monde sera en danger.

Son père: Exactement. Mais en de bonnes mains, les pierres peuvent également amener un désastre.

Morganna: _Ne comprends pas._

Son père: Il faut formuler la bonne demande correctement. Parce que les pierres ne fonctionnent qu'une fois, et la demande doit être faite par quelqu'un qui éprouve plusieurs sentiments en même temps.

Morganna: Je vois... Quelles sortes de demandes faut-il leur faire?

Son père: Une demande. Admettons qu'une personne que tu aimes beaucoup meurt, tu peux demander que cette personne revienne à la vie. Si une personne que à qui tu tiens énormément est prisonnière d'un autre monde, tu peux demander qu'elle soit libre.

Morganna: Comme Naruto et Tsukasa. Je pourrais demander que tu reviennes?

Son père: _Sourit gentiment._ Non, Morganna. Tu ne pourrais pas me faire revenir.

Morganna: Pourquoi?

Son père: Il y a certaines règles et certaines exceptions qui viennent avec les pierres.

Morganna: C'est injuste!

Son père: Il y a une autre chose que tu veux me demander, n'est-ce pas?

Morganna: Oh! Oui, c'est vrai. Où sont les deux dernières pierres?

Son père: La première est à Mac Anu, encarvée dans la proue d'un bateau. La seconde...

Morganna: Où est la seconde?

Son père: C'est ton autre toi qui l'a.

Le paysage vacilla avant qu'elle ait pu réagir.

Morganna: Que se passe-t-il?

Son père: Le jour se lève, et ton rêve achève. Au revoir, Morganna.

Morganna se réveilla dans sa maison. Elle se releva et vit Kakashi qui devait sans doute la regarder depuis quelques temps.

Kakashi: Ça va?

Morganna: Oui. Je sais où sont les deux autres pierres.

Kakashi: Je sais, tu l'as dit pendant que tu dormais. Je me demande de quoi elle parlait quand elle disait "la voix"...

Morganna: Les jeunes vont bien?

Kakashi: Ils doivent sûrement encore dormir. Nous devons y aller?

Morganna: Euh...oui! Oui, c'est ça, il faut y aller.

Kakashi: Oo' Ça va?

Morganna: Oui, ça va.


	12. 12

Chapitre 12: La sixième pierre

Naruto s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant. Sakura dormait toujours, serrée contre lui.

Naruto: Elle est encore plus jolie lorsqu'elle dort...

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait dormit contre Naruto.

Sakura: Désolée.

Naruto: _Rougis un peu._

Kakashi et Morganna apparurent sur le serveur. Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux jeunes ninjas qui se relevèrent rapidement.

Sakura et Naruto: _Rouges._

Kakashi: _Sourit._

Morganna: Vous êtes prêts pour aller chercher la prochaine pierre?

Les trois ninjas: Oui.

Morganna: Alors venez.

Morganna les téléporta tous à Mac Anu.

Sakura: OO C'est...c'est...c'est magnifique!

Naruto: OO C'est vrai!

Morganna: Nous sommes à Mac Anu. La pierre est encarvée quelque part sur la proue d'un bateau.

Kakashi: Alors il va falloir se séparer, c'est ça?

Morganna: Oui.

Naruto: Alors allons-y! Le plus tôt nous retrouverons cette pierre, le plus tôt je pourrai partir d'ici!

Sakura: Difficile de dire qu'il a vraiment oublié pratiquement tout. On pourrait jurer qu'il est tout à fait normal. Pourtant, mon coeur continue de battre étrangement lorsque je le regarde...

Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent sur les bateaux de la ville. Au coucher du soleil, Naruto et Sakura se retrouvèrentà côté d'un bateau qu'ils n'avaient pas encore regardé.

Naruto: Oh, salut Sakura. Tu as trouvé la pierre?

Sakura: Non, et toi?

Naruto: Non plus.

Ils remarquèrent le bateau et ils virent qu'une pierre avait été placée sur le proue.

Naruto: Tu crois que c'est la pierre que nous cherchons?

Sakura: Sûrement puisque c'est la seule pierre qui se trouve sur un bateau.

Ils allèrent vers le bateau mais quelqu'un arriva et prit la pierre avant de se sauver en courant.

Naruto: Hé! Revient! Nous avons besoin de cette pierre. _Se met à pourchasser la personne._

Sakura: _Le ratrappe par le collet._ Pas la peine de se fatiguer, tu n'arriveras pas à le retrapper de toute façon. D'ailleurs, ce mec me rappelle quelqu'un...

Naruto: Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble au type qui a kidnappé Sasuke.

Sakura: Il faut le dire à Kakashi-sensei et Morganna.

Naruto: Kakashi...sensei?

Sakura: _Prend son bras._ Allez!

Sakura et Naruto retournèrent à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés à Mac Anu et ils y rencontrèrent Kakashi et Morganna.

Kakashi: Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressés de revenir? Vous avez trouvé la sixième pierre?

Naruto: En fait, oui. Mais un type l'a prise et s'est enfuit avec.

Sakura: C'était le même mec qui avait kidnappé Sasuke.

Kakashi: Je vois pourquoi vous étiez pressés de revenir.

Morganna: C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Les trois ninjas: _Ne comprennent pas._

Morganna: Oubliez ça. Je vais essayer de trouver où sont les deux pierres. Nous trouverons probablement Sasuke au même endroit.


	13. 13

Chapitre 13: Rien ne peut rester incomplet

Ils étaient revenus sur le serveur principal et Morganna s'était remise à sa méditation. Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura s'ennuyaient vraiment.

Kakashi: Et si on allait faire un dongeon tous les trois?

Morganna: _Sans même prendre la peine de les regarder._ Non, vous devez rester ici. J'ai presque repéré les pierres.

Naruto: Oui, maman.

Morganna: _Le regarde d'un oeil mauvais._

Naruto: _Ne prend pas compte et se remmet à patienter._

Morganna: Ils sont tellement gamins!

La voix: Le temps est venu de redevenir enfin une! Une nous reveviendrons et un nos pouvoirs seront!

Une forme de fumée se forma devant Morganna et la fumée entra dans le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sembla perdre connaissance mais elle se reprit avant de toucher le sol.

Kakashi: Euh... Ça va, Morganna?

Morganna: Je suis...ok.

Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura: _Se clament._

Morganna: _Regard diabolique. _Mais maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Kakashi et Sakura sentirent une douleur aux jambes et aux bras.

Naruto: Kakashi, Sakura! Ça va?

Morganna: Ne soit pas jaloux parce qu'ils sont les seuls à souffrir.

Elle sortit quatre kunais de sa poche et les lança sur Naruto, qui en reçu un à chaque jambes et un à chaque bras.

Naruto: Kyaaaa!

Morganna: _Rire diabolique._ Maintenant, je vais aller rendre une petite visite à votre copain Sasuke. Au revoir!

Elle disparut, laissant les trois ninjas là.

Du côté de Sasuke, Sora s'était remis à chanter et Sasuke était sur le point de craquer. Sora s'arrêta soudain de chanter.

Sasuke: Pourquoi t'arrêtes? T'as plus de voix?

Sora: Non, mais peut-être préférerais-tu que je continue.

Sasuke: --' Pas vraiment, non. Alors pourquoi t'as arrêté?

Sora: J'en avais marre, tout simplement.

Sasuke: --' Je commence à me demander ce qui est pire: endurer Naruto ou endurer ce type.

Sora: À quoi tu penses?

Sasuke: En quoi ça te regarde?

Sora: Oh! Tu dois penser à une fille pour avec un tel regard. Comment est-elle?

Sasuke: --' Pourquoi je te le dirais?

Sora: Parce que nous serons retenus ici pour encore probablement pas mal de temps et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je recommence à chanter.

Sasuke: --" Tu marques un point.

Sora: Alors, comment est-elle?

Sasuke: Est est jolie.

Sora: Pour que tu penses autant à elle, c'est certain. Quelle est sa couleur de cheveux?

Sasuke: Rose.

Sora: Ses yeux?

Sasuke: Verts.

Sora: Tu sors avec?

Sasuke: Et toi, t'as pas une copine?

Sora: En fait, dans le vrai monde, j'ai dix ans.

Sasuke: _Surpris. _Dix?

Sora: T'as un problème avec ça?

Sasuke: Ouais. J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai pas encore fait taire.

Sora: Et puis pourquoi t'es encore ici, toi? Tu pourrais facilement éteindre ta console et sortir d'ici.

Sasuke: En fait, c'est Morganna qui s'occupe de nous amener ici et de nous faire partir.

Sora: Alors c'est simple, elle cachait son jeu.

Sasuke: _Ne comprends pas._

Sora: La Morganna qui nous retient ici n'est pas une douce. Mais je crois bien que la Morganna qui vous a amené ici n'est pas blanche non-plus.

Sasuke: Alors Sakura est en danger!

Sora: Ouais, toute ton équipe est en danger. Mais bon, que peux-tu y faire? Nous sommes coincés ici et il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de sortie que la porte d'entré.

Sasuke: C'est justement par là que je vais sortir.

Sora: Hé oh! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas déjà essayé de passer par la porte!

Sasuke: Je ne suis pas un morveux qui ne fait que jouer à un jeu, imbécile! Je suis un ninja d'élite et je ne vais pas rester ici et laisser le reste de mon équipe se faire massacrer!

Sora: Je comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes mais si tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici, je te laisse faire.

Sasuke: Bien!


	14. 14

Chapitre 14: La forterresse

Kakashi et Sakura s'étaient remis de leurs soudaines douleurs et ils avaient aidé Naruto à retirer les kunais de ses membres. Ils étaient maintenant assis à essayer de trouver un moyen de retrouver Morganna et Sasuke.  
Sakura: En plus, elle a toutes les pierres.  
Kakashi: Non, j'ai gardé la pierre que j'ai trouvée.  
Naruto: Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle reviendra pour reprendre la pierre?  
Sakura: Mais cette fois nous serons préparés.  
Naruto: Tu as oublié que nous avons un point faible qu'elle peut très bien utiliser contre nous.  
Sakura: _Se souviens que son vrai corps est dans l'autre monde._ Tu as raison. Et puis de toute façon, nous ne savons pas où elle est ni où elle a emmené Sasuke.  
Tsukasa arriva sur le serveur principal et il vit le groupe assit par terre et ayant une conversation pas très animée. Il s'approcha d'eux.  
Tsukasa: Ça va?  
Sakura: Pas vraiment. Nous devons retrouver Morganna pour sauver Sasuke et sortir d'ici, mais nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle peut être allée.  
Tsukasa: Je connais un passage pour aller à sa forterresse.  
Les trois ninjas: C'est vrai?  
Tsukasa: Oui. Si vous voulez, je peux vous y conduire.  
Les trois ninjas: _Acquiessent d'un signe de tête._  
Tsukasa: Suivez-moi.  
Tsukasa les conduisit au domaine d'Aura. Naruto regarda longuement la fillette, sans bouger.  
Sakura: Tu vas bien, Naruto?  
Naruto: C'est ici...  
Tsukasa: Que c'est arrivé?  
Naruto: Ouais.  
Sakura et Kakashi: _Ne comprennent pas._  
Naruto: Laissez tomber. Par où faut-il passer?  
Tsukasa: _Désigne un des côté de la "pièce"._ Vous n'avez qu'à marcher à travers.  
Ils le remercièrent et suivirent ses instructions. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant un château fort.  
Sakura: OO Alors c'est la forterresse de Morganna?  
Naruto: OO Apparement.  
Kakashi: Allons-y!  
Ils avancèrent et pénétrèrent dans le château. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce au plafond voûté soutenu par des pilliers. Au fond de la pièce, un grand trône se tenait, vide. Ils avancèrent vers le trône quand un bruit les figea net. Les bruits de pas se raprochaient et ils virent soudain la personne qui les produisait.  
Morganna: Bien joué. Je dois avouer que c'était peut-être un coup de chance pour vous que Maho ait montré ce passage à Tsukasa. Maintenant, Kakashi, je te demanderais de bien vouloir me donner cette septième pierre.  
Kakashi: Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.  
Naruto: Du moins pas sans une bataille.  
Morganna: Toi, le blondinet, reste en dehors de ça si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi.  
Naruto: Et si je ne le sais pas? Ou bien si je le sais mais que je n'en ai rien à faire?  
Morganna: Alors tu as fait le mauvais choix, petit.  
Elle lança un autre kunai à une vitesse incroyable que Naruto ne pouvait pas éviter. Une ombre passa devant Naruto alors que le kunai était à quelques décimètres de lui. Le kunai fut arrêté par une lame. Tous se tournèrent vers la personne se tenant devant Naruto.  
Sasuke: Ça va, Naruto?  
Sakura: _Surprise. _Sasuke!  
Kakashi: Apparement notre équipe est de nouveau complète.  
Morganna: _Surprise. _Comment as-tu réussi à sortir de ce cachot?  
Sasuke: _Ton un peu insolent._ Un magicien ne révèle pas ses secrets, et encore moins lorsque ce magicien est un ninja. Ah oui! Au fait, Morganna, vous devriez penser à remplacer la porte de ce cachot dans lequel vous m'avez enfermé. Elle a mystérieusement pris feu.


	15. 15

Chapitre 15: Un voeux

L'air était chargé d'animosité. La bataille n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Sakura vit que ce n'allait pas se jouer à armes égales. Leur équipe était grandement avantagée au premier regard, mais Sakura savait bien que Morganna avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Lorsque le combat commença, tout sembla passer au ralenti. Sasuke et Naruto se sont lancés tête baissée sur Morganna qui leur asséna chacun un coup sec sur la nuque. Les deux garçons étaient au sol, complètement sonnés, tandis que Kakashi préparait un "water jutsu". Sakura remarqua alors que des cannaux coulaient sur tous les côtés de la pièce. Kakashi termina, après plusieurs signes de mains, son jutsu.  
Kakashi: WATER VORTEX JUTSU!  
Un gigantesque tourbillon se forma alors avec l'eau des cannaux. Sakura comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle s'élança vers les deux garçons toujours au sol. Elle planta un kunai comme elle pu au sol et elle s'y accrocha en retenant les deux garçon, ces deux frères qui comptent tant pour elle. Elle sentit le terrible courant du tourbillon passer mais elle agrippa autant qu'elle le pu les deux ninjas, en se raccrochant seulement à son kunai, planté entre deux pierres du plancher.  
Sakura: Je ne les laisserai pas partir. Je ne laisserai pas ceux qui comptent vraiment pour moi partir!  
Naruto et Sasuke reprirent leurs esprits et ils s'agrippèrent eux aussi au kunai. Soudain l'eau se retira et ils prirent tous une grande bouffée d'air. Morganna avait été plaquée au mur et elle ne bougeait maintenant plus. Ils restèrent là un moment pour se reprendre un peu. Ils étaient un peu exténués d'avoir subit cette attaque. Puis ils entendirent Un léger froissement de tissu derruère eux. Ils se retournèrent lentement et ils virent, avec effroi, Morganna se relever.  
Morganna: _Avec un sourire démoniaque._ Imbéciles! Maintenant, je vous tiens tous les quatre dans le jeu.  
Naruto: Maintenant je me souviens de tout!  
Morganna: _Rire moqueur._ Vous avez vos souvenirs, en effet, mais vous êtes tout de même des prisonniers comme Tsukasa et Sora.  
Sasuke: Prisonnier? Alors c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas partir.  
Naruto: En fait, nous sommes des prisonniers depuis le début. Depuis la première fois où nous avons changé de monde. Dîtes-moi, Morganna, quelle était cette odeur putride autour de votre maison?  
Morganna: L'odeur de la mort et de la condamnation. Les oiseaux sont morts seulement en respirant l'odeur des condamnés.  
Kakashi: Alors nous étions condamnés à être prisonniers dès le moment où nous avons entré dans ce périmètre.  
Morganna: C'est exact. Mon autre moitié ne s'en doutait pas, mais je la contrôlait depuis le début.  
Sakura: Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir d'abord enfermé Naruto ici?  
Morganna: C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à séparer votre groupe. En enlevant Sasuke, je comptais vous enlever tout espoir, mais apparement ce n'Est pas lui que j'aurais dû prendre.  
Naruto: En prendre un seul d'entre nous n'aurait pas été assez. Il aurait fallu tous nous enfermer séparément et simmultanément.  
Sasuke: Et encore là nous n'aurions pas baissé les bras pour nous regrouper.  
Morganna: Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand vous devez tenir votre langue, n'est-ce pas?  
Naruto: Entre numéros un, je crois bien que c'est normal.  
Morganna: Assez!  
Un monstre apparut près d'eux et attendit un moment. Puis un tentacule sortit de son corps et transperça Sasuke. Un autre sortit et transperça Naruto.  
Les deux garçons: KYAAAAAAAAAH!  
Les deux retombèrent au sol leurs corps en noir et blanc.  
Sakura: _Les yeux pleins d'eau. _Naruto! Sasuke! _Commence à pleurer._  
Morganna: _Sourire moqueur et ton sarcastique._ Aurais-je touché un point faible de la petite princesse?  
Kakashi fonça alors vers Morganna et il se battit avec deux kunais, mais la dame blaqua toutes les attaques avec une épée sortie de nul part. Elle fit une attaque que Kakashi eut de la difficulté à éviter. L'épée fit une entaille sur son bras. Sakura pleurait de rage, de crainte, de désespoir, de chagrin, de douleur. Elle avait perdu les deux garçon qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Kakashi continua à combattre seul, évitant tant bien que mal les attaques ultra-rapides de Morganna. Après plusieurs minutes, Kakashi était vraiment mal en point. Même s'il n'était que dans un jeu, il saignait abondament. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à voir clairement mais il n'arrêterait pas. Il réussit finalement à touché Morganna avec un coup de poing au visage. Morganna recula un peu et elle prit un moment pour penser.  
Morganna: Tu es le premier à oser me frapper au visage.  
Kakashi: _Ton moqueur._ Ça t'impressiones tant que ça?  
Morganna: _En colère. _Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour me parler sur ce ton. Mais puisque tu m'as mise en colère, je vais me battre à fond.  
Elle enleva son manteau qu'elle envoya promener. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la direction dans laquelle elle lançait et le manteau tomba lourdement au sol. Sakura était encore perdue dans ses remords et plongée dans ses larmes. Kakashi sortit la pierre de sa poche et la lança, sans que Morganna s'en apperçut, sur le manteau de celle-ci. Sakura entendit, contrairement à Morganna, le son de la pierre qui était tombée sur le manteau. Elle prit alors les sept pierres et elle regarda les cadavres de Sasuke et Naruto.  
Sakura: _En train de pleurer. _JE VEUX RETOURNER À KONOHA ET QUE TOUT NOTRE GROUPE SOIT INDEMNE!!!  
Les pierres brillèrent de plus en plus alors que Sakura les inondait de larmes. Une lumière aveuglante émana soudain des pierres.  
Morganna: NON! Je devait être celle à faire une demande aux pierres!  
La lumière enveloppa tout et Sakura et Kakashi perdirent connaissance. Ils se réveillèrent tous les quatre dans une forêt.  
Naruto: Que s'est-il passé?  
Sasuke: J'ai l'inpression d'avoir été transpercé à l'abdomen!  
Sakura: _Pleurant de joie._ Naruto! Sasuke! Vous êtes vivants!  
Naruto et Sasuke: À ce qu'il paraît, en effet.  
Sakura: Je suis tellement contente!  
Kakashi: Et nous n'avons aucune égratignure. Je crois bien que ta demande a été exaucée, Sakura.  
Sakura:  
Kakshi: Mais maintenant tu dois faire un choix.  
Sakura: _Reprend une expression plus sérieuse._ Oui... Mais j'aimerais tout de même prendre plus de temps pour y réfléchir.  
Ils retournèrent à Konoha et plusieurs jours passèrent. Sakura finit par prendre une décision.  
Naruto prenait du bon temps pour se remettre de son voyage dans "Le Monde". Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis leur retour à Konoha. Il déhambulait sans but dans des rues désertes de la ville quand il entendit quelqu'un courir à sa rencontre. Il se retourna juste à temps pour que Sakura lui saute dans les bras.  
Sakura: J'ai pris ma décision et j'ai décidé de rester avec toi, Naruto.  
Naruto: Tu l'as dit à Sasuke, au moins.  
Sakura: Bien sûr que je lui ai dit. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a dit où te trouver.  
Naruto: Vraiment? Alors...  
Sakura: _Met un doigt sur la bouche de Naruto pour l'empêcher de parler._ Pas la peine de parler. _Embrasse Naruto._


End file.
